The Four Best Friends
by youthchild
Summary: Inspired by Mlpstopmotion's the other girls! Check out her youtube channel! Summary: Emily and her friends Emerald,Quinn,and Tracy are 4 un-separate girls. Tracy is a tomboy,Quinn is a brainiac, Emerald is a girly girl, And Emily is the leader. These girls may be different but besides their Unique differences they make the best of friends..


The Four Best friends

Inspired by mlp stop motion's the other girls (youtube)

Chapter 1:pilot

a/n:no there is no ruby in it. this story was before ruby and The gang was even born. Btw fun fact:one of the girls is ruby's 'fan fiction' mom

Summary: Emily and her friends Emerald,Quinn,and Tracy are 4 un-separate girls. Tracy is a tomboy,Quinn is a brainiac, Emerald is a girly girl, And Emily is the leader. These girls may be different but besides their Unique differences they make the best of friends..

September 12,1983

First day of school.

Dear diary, I can't wait to meet up with my best friends..They are the best! We look out for each other...they are nice and awesome and I knew them for a pretty long time! But I had to go to different schools because of the bullying problem that kept happening! It was so annoying! I swear..it was sad to leave them but once I rejoined with them they were not talking to each other...but I kinda forced them to talk..they talked about all the betrayal that happened over the years while I was gone but it turns out it was only rumors and they apologized..I hope I don't lose them ever again! It would be a shame if that ever happened..oh! I forgot! Silly me I need to introduce you to my friends! Let's see...oh yes! First there is Tracy..she's a tomboy..she gets really mad if anyone insults her and she is kinda violent but not really. She is really sweet and is willing to help us out. She usually wears a black hoodie and jeans with her brown hair in a pony tail. She also is in the soccer team. She has won many trophies. She is a good athlete! Then you got Quinn. The smartest girl in the school..you know that stupid saying 'Blondes are dumb' well that is not true at all..but Quinn showed it very well anyways and she shoved it in A couple people's faces at The the math bee in 3rd grade. Trust me..she was really hard to compete with when it comes to school subjects. She usually wears this mint t-shirt with a blue scarf and nerdy glasses. And she usually wears denim skirts with her blonde hair down. Then you got Emerald the very girly girl I ever met! She wears a lot of pink! She usually fights with Tracy about clothes she wears and she sometimes doesn't make any sense at all. She talks about guys sometimes but besides that she cares so much about us..then you got me..the lame one of the bunch..I'm nether girly..boyish..nor really that smart but I'm kinda a mix of all 3..I love hanging out with my friends and without them I would end up a huge mess..I usually wear A yellow top with leggings and pink sneakers. With this skirt well besides our unique differences we truly make the best of friends no matter what type we are..we don't care if we are..girly..boyish...Brainiac..because besides that we have a lot in common..uh oh! I'm gonna be late! I gotta get to the bus now before my mom offers a ride! The last time that happened it was the worst day ever! And I had to transfer to another school because of the bullying after that stupid incident ever happen! Well wish me luck diary! Because today I am gonna be entering the biggest challenge of all..HIGH SCHOOL!

Characters

Emily (Main Girl)

Tracy (Main girl)

Emerald (Main girl)

Quinn (Main girl)

James (Emerald's crush)

Jack. (Emily's crush)

Nick (Tracy's crush)

Eric. (Quinn's crush)

Opal (Mean girl)

Rikki(Mean/nice girl)

Lucky (Mean/nice girl)

Riley (mean girl)

Day 1

"I Hope he asks me out!" Said Emerald

"Why?" Said Quinn

"BECAUSE!" Said Emerald

"Umm how is he gonna ask you out? You know we are the least popular girls in this stupid school right?" Said Tracy

"DONT BE NEGATIVE!" Said Emerald

"WELL DONT FREAKING SCREAM AT ME!" Said Tracy

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Tracy! Emerald! Don't fight again! Don't turn this into that movie called Tomboy Vs. GirlyGirl! Seriously! The acting was even terrible! Well good but not good enough so stop!"

"Sorry.."

"Sorry!"

"Hey guys!" I said

All 3 of them quickly said hi to me and then we were walking towards the fountain

"Okay how was your summer?" Emerald said

"Umm great I guess.." I replied

"Well anyways Emerald thinks a guy like her as in 'likes' her! Seriously what is with that! Seriously it's disgusting! Crushes! Yuck!" Said Tracy

"Well you just haven't met 'Him' yet..then you will see why."

"Fine whatever."

"Well-"

"Hello girls!" James said

"Ugh hi James..see your still flirting with my friends!" Said Quinn

"It's not called flirting sis! Gosh! It's just called saying hi!" Said James

"Then why are the rest if your friends here?" Said Quinn

"We just decided to talk..that's all!" Said James

"You guys are sick!" Said Quinn as she left.

"Well yours sisters no fun James" said Eric

"That's how she is."

"Well anyways sup Tracy..nice..look..it's pretty" said Nick

"SHUT UP NICK I HATE YOU!" Said Tracy

"I was just co-" said nick

"SHUT UP!" Said Tracy

"Geesh! Sorry for saying your pretty." Said nick

Tracy's real thoughts - - - (STUPID MORON ! Some day you will know..I LOVE YOU! AND THEN WE WILL GET MARRIED!)

My thoughts one her thoughts - - - - - - - - - (WTF O.o)

"So We all have to go to class! Bye!"

All of them went to the opposite direction.

Later..

"Well that was the stupidest conversation in ever had." Said Tracy as she put her books away.

"It was!" I said as I took out my books.

"What sucks more is my mom is dating my chemistry teacher..they have 'chemistry' together!" Said Tracy

"Wait how do you know?" Said Emerald and Quinn

"Well.."

10 months ago..

"PERFECT DAY! I won the state champions! Oh oh! AHHH! MOM!? !?"

"Oh uh..sorry.."

"It's not what it looks like!"

"What do you mean?"

"Umm just saying your doing great!"

"No you say I'm a terrible student and you keep taking me to detention.."

Soon her cat appeared out of no where and hissed at

"Uh why is she hissing at me!?"

"She knows..."

"TRACY.."

"What!? Also you know that man with no legs? He came here..My cat cut his legs off!"

"Uh..."

"TRACY!"

"He is looking at me weirdly..."

"He's just not used to people coming.."

"HE WILL KILL YOU ANY SECOND!"

"TRACY STOP IT!"

"IM LEAVING!"

"BEWARE ..BEWARE!"

men left tripping out of the room.

"OH MY GOD TRACY YOUR SO GROUNDED!"

"Well it was funny but he got used to Fluffy so it got less funny.."

"Haha well that's hilarious!" Said Quinn

"Well I had enough laughter for today!"

" ya we better get to class."

At class..

"Can anyone tell me what the answer to this is?"

(2-3i)*(1+I) ?

"It's 5-i!"

"Umm no it's 4-i!"

"Umm no it's not! You see blah blah blah blah blah! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH! BLAH! So blah blah blah blah blah blah!"'

Teacher's face - - - - O.O

"Okay now if you excuse me I'm gonna go to an actual advanced class!"

(Yep Quinn is a smart ass.)

With Emerald..

"NO NO NO! THATS NOT A GOOD OUTFIT WHERE DID YOU GET THAT OUTFIT!"

"AHH MOMMY!"

"What!? I'm just trying to give you fashion advice! AWW COME ONE WHAR DID I SAY!?"

(Emerald is sorta dumb just a bit but she's really honest and stylish.)

With Tracy..

"GO GIRLS! TRACY GET A HANG INTO IT!"

"OH IM SORRY AM I BEING TERRIBLE!? DONT TELL ME IM TERRIBLE COACH OR YOUR GONNA SEE WHATS COMING!"

"..geesh you don't have to be so mean!"

(Haha Tracy is sporty and she has attitude.)

Besides our differences..We honesty make the best of friends.

The next chapter will start after class.

TBC...


End file.
